Deathnote:a lawliet love storyXDXD
by XxDumb FoxxxX
Summary: this is a love story about lawliet and sheba.she is convicted of being kira along with misa and is interrogated.She stays and helps L.She eventualy falls 4 L. OCXL rated M for future chapters this is not at all a LXlight story: i HATE those... srry people
1. Chapter 1

I had 26 hit singles, top of all the charts, and voted japans most eligible bachelor two years in a row. I guess I was on top of the world. I am Sheba Koganowa. At least that's how it felt. Money, power, fame, I had it all… and lost it all. In one false swoop everything changed, then the pain came. Would like to hear my story? Of course you would. Maybe you're a fan, or maybe you like pain, either way it all started on my 25th birthday.

"Your getting to old for kind of life Sheba!" (that's my manager, last December his wife died, police thought it was Kira. Funny though how things turn out like they do.)

"I'll live how I want! Its none of your business anyways!" I screamed back then stormed out of office. I had many places to go, but none I wanted to. When I went out I always wore a blonde wig, when in fact my hair is brown. It at least kept fans from pile driving me. I could've just gone home to my empty apartment, which only made me more depressed cause my best friend, Misa Amane, just got her a new boyfriend, light yagami.

It right then my phone went off. The familiar ring, my favorite song, was heaven help us by chemical romance.

"hello?" I said

"Sheba Koganowa?"

"yes its me, who is this?"

"you are under arrest for the suspicion of being kira, you should also know, were arrested misa amane of being the second kira."

"what? Is this some sick joke?" I yelled. Just then five cops surrounded me. They held me while I struggled and put a blind fold on me. They cuffed me well, I couldn't move. This was the most scared I've ever been. So scared I completely spaced out. Next thing I knew I was in car-or something and traveling at a fast speed, I nearly fell out of my seat. After we stopped they pulled me into a building. Then(this is gross but I had to add it) they striped search me, took all my things. They strapped me to a wall or something and put some metal over my eyes. I couldn't move and could barley breathe the whole time I kept yelling about how they have no right and lawyers…blah… I was barley listening even though I was the one talking. It must have hours and soon I felt tired. Right when I was about to fall asleep a quiet voice went over the speakers. I knew instantly it was L's voice he always used the same cover-up voice for every case he had to go public. "do you know why you're here?" the voice said

I paused, anticipating his moves. "You think I'm kira, but your wrong."

"and why do u say that?"

"because kira is evil, I'm an idol, what would do with a de-kira's power." _dammit I blew it! I need to shut my big mouth!_


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I do not own deathnote in any ways possible. I really wish I did then L wouldn't have died(obsessive!)

Anyways the first one got off to a bad start. I was and I'm like why not , so I put it one here. So I came up with this idea, what if L never suspected light? What if he thought Kira was Misa's best friend. Yes she knows about the deathnote, Ryuuk was her shinigami but she decided give it up but somehow how she didn't loose her memory.(just to make it interesting) yeah haven't watched it in a while so I'm having some troubles remembering. This is in order with the original story plot just differences!

Yeah so I thought it had potential, anyway please review and I accept all forms of critique. Since I'm new here I need to gets better. And yes I am a major obsessive Lawliet fan.(he's so hot) sorry peoples who dislike him, but ur sooooo mean!( please enjoy! XD

Chapter 1

After long hours of waiting and them trying to get me to confess. Finally they told me that Misa has blabbed everything about me and her being Kira. _but she didn't even know that I know. some tactics. _Any how they wouldn't give up, and wasn't going to rad out my best friend, besides she loved light. After what seemed like months they let me go. Misa was let out along time(I don't know this) I had to stay in the building under surveillance. Misa had already met L and so she new about this but I had no idea. They locked in a room, much like a hotel for a few days. Every now and then would ask me about Kira and I denied everything. they told me I would stay locked until they were sure I wasn't Kira. I couldn't sleep I paced the room over and over until, I was so tired I had to. I lay down. Worried I might talk in my sleep. I sang what I've done until I fell asleep.

I was awakened by man with black hair and a stupid grin. _great._

"Good morning Sheba, L has decided to let you go, but you'll be staying here at least until we are positive you aren't Kira."

"um, ok and you are?"

"Oh sorry, you can call me Matsuda." he held out his hand. I gave a sweat drop and gave him a glare.

"right anyways please come with me." he said and motioned for the door. I hesitantly followed.(the building thing is already built) We walked down along hall and entered large room. There was only two guys and Misa_. _Misa jumped off of the sofa and ran up, tackling me.

"Sheba! OMG! Misa has missed you so much!"

"hi Misa, that's good to know I missed you too." then Misa pulled me up to light and the other guy. _so this must be L, hmm… not what I expected… a lot better though… _

"Pleasure to meet you miss Koganowa"

"back at ya' so your L?" I said

"you sound disappointed." he said in his monotone voice.

"No its not like that, oh yeah hi Light." I forgot about light.

"hi Sheba." I said _his eyes… there different, evil like. _(if didn't notice in the anime and the comic his eyes change from before and after he got the deathnote.)

"You can leave now Matsuda." L said

I sat down on the chair next to L. _what now?_

"Sheba, as you now know you will stay here, you should know that your is bugged and has a camera"

"Pervert." well he's cautious of me.

"Say want you want but I know u know something about Kira your not telling."

"Whatever" I said

"Well Ryuuzaki I think I'll go home now." light said and got up headed for the door.

"NO! light stay with Misa!" Misa said tugging on his arm.

"look Misa I need rest besides I need to see my family, anyways you have Sheba to entertain." light said staring at me. _I know he knows I know about the deathnote. What will happen next? _

"alright bye light!" Misa said disappointedly, "Sheba come on I came give you a makeover!" Misa said enthusiastically

"Actually I'm not in mood, I want to talk to Ryuuzaki in private." I said staring at L. he immediately looked at me. I smiled reassuring him.

"Fine Misa will just go back to bed. Night!"

"Goodnight Misa." L and I said. Now we were alone. If I can gain his trust, he'll believe what I say. That way I can save Misa and Light will be executed.

"What did you want to talk about?" L said in his monotone voice. Still staring at me intently. I was only a couple feet away from. I could see he obviously didn't get much sleep. He sat in a weird way and his hair was messy. I moved closer, only inches from his face. He blushed and his eyes flashed back to the screen as if I was going to kiss him.

"nothing at all." I said and smiled really big then leaned toward the computer reading what he was. I could feel his eyes on me. Surprisingly it was comforting, like no matter what I was safe. But was Misa or him? Or anyone for that matter…


End file.
